


you're still burning somewhere inside me

by pctroclus



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pctroclus/pseuds/pctroclus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2,077 km isn't far if i love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're still burning somewhere inside me

**Author's Note:**

> title from [this](http://shesanargonaut.tumblr.com/post/69838291014).

listen, this is how it is: just because he’s here, it doesn’t mean he loves you. when he leaves, what you wanted to say that day was: _stay, don’t leave, don’t go. 2,077 km isn’t far if i love you._

and you swear to god, you could recognize every line and crease on his face, every dip and curve of his body. you wanted to bring him to a museum, and fuck him against the walls like the masterpiece he is, dropping to your knees and taking him as though you were receiving holy communion. but it’s a goddamn tragedy because he was the stars and the sky and the moon all in one and you thought yourself to be a speck of dust in his galaxy, and he was everything in yours. you stared at him as if he was the only good in your life (maybe he was), but he looked back at you with a softness in his eyes and _Stevie_ curling on his lips that left pangs in your stomach and a bitter taste in your mouth. you wanted to ask, _have you ever thought about how many galaxies there are out there? how do i even comprehend that here, in this galaxy, you were brought to me?_

perhaps, in a different time, a different world, you would still look at him like you saw god, but he would finally look at you, and not see the ground.


End file.
